Return of the whirlpool
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: Whirlpool wasn't destroyed, it was only scattered. Now watch what happens when the Uzumaki family comes to get Naruto and how it changes our story. Rated M for future adult content. If you don't like the story then just don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark night in the village hidden in the leafs. The moon provide no light tonight as tonight was the night of the new moon. So to night was the perfect night for six figures that were crouching on top of the wall surrounding the village. Six figures that were focused on one simple goal.

"We should have done this sooner" said the shortest figure that was half the size of your average adult and who like the others accompanying him wear a cloak over his outfit. His outfit consisted of a black sealskin parka and Anbu style pants that were made of black sealskin as well. He also had the traditional Sinju armor over his clothing. He had dark blue eyes that almost looked black a seemed to glow in the dark. As well as long Crimson red hair that he had tied in a braid that went to his middle back. Last was his pale skin that was similar to that of Orochimaru's pigment.

"For once I agree with Mayonaka, we have put this off for too long" said a woman that wore a complete Anbu gear with a sleeveless cloak. She had a nice auburn skin tone and bright purple eyes with red hair that was held in a high ponytail and reached mid back. Her figure was simpler to that of Anko. And like the others had a katana as well.

"Then it is good that we are here now isn't it, Orihime" said a man that was wearing Sinju armor that had been modified to be look more like Anbu gear as he was trying to have the woman focus in the mission at hand not seeking revenge as that would come later. He as well had a cloak and katana. The only difference being his katana was strapped to his back. He had short red hair that was spiked, and silver eyes that had a hard look to them. A look that had been forced into them do to him having been found in a similar situation as the one they were here for tonight.

"Yes, but think of what would have happened while we have done this before now. We have had to find our scattered family and rebuild our home all in secret. So it naturally took some time as we needed to build ourselves back up to a position that would allow us to fight back against all of the other villages if need be. isn't that right Damion" said a man who was tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes. As he two was trying to keep the woman focused on the mission knowing her bad habit of letting her anger control her into doing rash behavior that worked for the group in diplomatic missions but not on ones like they were now. He wore traditional Japanese clothing, which consists of a green, long-sleeved jinbei, a dark green haori with white diamond patterns along the bottom, a pair of geta and a striped bucket hat. Most would think he was an average person, however should they even try and fight them it would have very bad consequences.

"Kisuke is right. Should we have done this sooner it would have backfired on us. Now I believe we have had enough chatting. We are wasting time, Kisuke you are to find our target and retrieve him. Once done bring him to the Hokage tower immediately. Damion you are to act as cover for Kisuke once he has our target. Orihime you go and break into our targets parents home and empty it. Once done join the rest of us at the tower. Now MOVE. It's time I bring my nephew to his rightful home" said a man that was in Sinju like armor that was blood red. He had long red hair that was in a low ponytail that reached his lower back and had violet eyes.

' _Kushina I am sorry it has taken so long. But I swear this village will never be able to hurt our family again so long as I still breath. I just hope you forgive me for taking so long to save your son from this hell, my dear little sister'_ the man thought with closed eyes and clenched fist's as the others left to perform their tasks.

Finally deciding he had given them enough time he began his trek to the Hokage tower. Sarutobi had much to answer for.

 **With Kisuke**

Kisuke had just reached the orphanage that their spies had said Naruto lived. Thankfully it was the dead of night so everyone in the building was asleep. So that ment no distractions to get out of the way.

He stood there for a moment before black rings appeared around his eyes and his eyelids were completely black. A small smile graced his face as he quickly sensed a powerful mass of chakra. Knowing that would be their target he wasted no time. He quickly slashed the door with his katana in an x form that quickly made the door fall apart. He then quickly walked into the building and headed straight for the mass of chakra. As he entered the room he immediately to note of the poor condition. The roof had many leaks, the outer walls were barely walls, the bed that one child slept in was looking like it could break apart in a million pieces at a moment's notice. There was around 20 different holes in the floorboards. The blank covering the child looked to be better suited to be used as thread than a blanket. He pulled back the covers to see the child's clothes weren't any better than the blanket. Lifting the shirt up he saw their was so many injuries that the boys body was more like one big wound rather than anything else. String the shirt down his eyes instantly transfixed on a floorboard that looked to have been removed and put back many times. To anyone besides Shinobi it would have looked to be nothing but he knew better. Walking over to the board he removed it to see a hidden compartment that held a small box. Pulling the box out he popped it open to have a pleasant surprise. In the box was several pictures of Naruto with a girl that had brown hair and eyes with her hair done up in two buns. He noticed that occasionally there would be a man with buzz cut black hair and an extremely muscular build equivalent to that of the Raikage. He also noticed that the man often had sot on him making Kisuke think the man had to be a blacksmith. He then noticed a small box, he then opened it to see a small mouse key chain. Kisuke then put it back to notice a set of good quality training Kuni that rivaled the standards of the Uzumaki clan. Who were all secretly master blacksmiths. This made Kisuke smile as he closed the box setting it on the ground as he looked to the child and smiled once more.

The boy had a smile in his sleep, obviously having a good dream. He had wildly spiky blond hair and three whisker marks on each check. His smile quickly added a blush making Kisuke curious as to what the boy was dreaming. Deciding to see for himself he decided to use the mind transfer jutsu that had taken him forever to get right let alone perform. As he had studied the yamanaka clan jutsu for years for this very reason. He might not be good enough to take control over someone or forcibly extract information from his victims minds but he was good enough to peck into the dreams of people he treated as a psychologist. After all it was amazing what you could learn about someone from their dreams.

 **Dream**

Kisuke watched as Naruto walked with the man and girl he had seen in the pictures. As he watched he saw them enter a ramen shop. Pecking in he watched as a waitress teased Naruto in a sisterly fashion about bringing the young girl here as his date. At which both blushed heavily as Naruto quickly denied the statement. However the girl said nothing to counter it. The he watched as the apparent father joined in.

"Naruto the sooner you learn that you're more likely to be able to go to the moon than win an argument with a woman the better you'll be off" the man chuckled as the dream repeated itself three more times with no change. At which Kisuke released the jutsu and realized that he wasn't dreaming at all. No that was a recurring memory in his sleep.

"Well looks like we have your future Bride. After all your grandfather did want to end the hostility between our villages and the only way to do so would be with a political marriage. Given the deep hatred our village has for this backstabbing one" Kisuke mumbled as he took photos of the condition Naruto had to live in before taking the boy in his arms along with the box he hid as it was clearly his only personal possessions. He then headed to the Hokage tower.

 **Hokage tower**

Sarutobi had just finished a long council meeting and had just sat down in his office to finish the last of the paperwork he had to do. When the door was opened with brute force. "Sarutobi you have a lot to answer for you bastard" a voice yelled as a man with fiery red hair and Violet eyes stormed into the room.

"Well it seems you have me at a disadvantage you know me when I know nothing of you" Sarutobi said in a grandfatherly fashion, as he took in the appearance of the man before him. The man wore Sinju like armor that was blood red. He had long red hair that was in a low ponytail that reached his lower back and had violet eyes. However what scared Sarutobi was the cloak he wore. It was a cloak that signified he was one of the five master Samurai of Uzushiogakure. Making this man in front of him strong enough to whip this village off the map.

"My name is Aizen Uzumaki. Older brother to Kushina Uzumaki and uncle to _**Naruto Uzumaki**_ who I'll have you know is next in line for the seat for Uzukage of Uzushiogakure after myself. he also in the heir to the throne of the land of whirlpools a my sister had been next in line so now that she has past the position of heir now moves to Naruto" Aizen said with extra emphasis on Naruto's name.

 _'shit, what if they find how Naruto has been treated by the village. I have done what I can but my power is limited because of the damned council. Damn you Minato, you died just so you could get away from them and the hell of all this paperwork didn't you'_ Sarutobi thought to himself.

"Then I will send my Anbu to get him so he might be able to be with his family. I just ask you let me see him from time to time. I have done what I can to make his life happy but my power is limited because of my Village council" the old man said with a small chuckle as he saw Aizen sending a death glare at the paperwork in front of the old man as a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Yes I can see that they have you in a constant battle with the bane of all kage" the redhead said as both had looks like they were trying to the most evil demon in existence on fire with just their eyes.

"Well I do have some good news for you in that case, my father want's the hatred between our villages and countries to end. So he has asked that Naruto be entered into an arranged marriage. The girl in question can be changed at any time once Naruto has been considered a ninja for more than a year. As he will return here to become a ninja with he others his age so that he might form bonds that will bring our villages together in a more tight bond"

"Very well do you have a girl in mind"

It was at this time Kisuke appeared and set some photos on the desk.

"Forgive my intrusion but I feel this girl would be best sir" Kisuke said quickly knowing he had to act in a more official attitude than normal.

"Why is that" the violet eyed man asked in curiosity knowing Kisuke never acted without a plan.

"Well when I enter a dream he was having as he was having an outward reaction. I found that the two were rather close and the girl has an obvious crush on him"

This made Aizen laugh loudly.

"Well, well, looks like naruto has already been given both the blessing and curse of the royal line" Aizen said with a laugh

"very well we will arrange the marriage between these two. Now go get the father so we can work this out" Aizen said as sarutobi chuckled and sent an anbu

Please REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well since we will have a few moments mind explaining this blessing and or curse that the royal line of the uzumaki have" sarutobi asked

"Well that depends on how you look at it. For some unexplained reason every male in the royal line as the strange ability to attract the attention of the opposite gender yet are so dense they don't see it for what it is when it happens. We always wondered why it didn't seem to affect the women of our clan and can only guess it is because of how truly terrifying they are when they are pissed off" Aizen explained and Sarutobi could only nod his head as he remembered the fear kushina could make one feel in the wake of her rage.

Just then the anbu returned with the man in question.

"Why the hell do I have to be here when I should be sleeping dammit" the man asked in annoyance.

Normally the man was much more respectful and kind despite his rough exterior. However do to his lack of sleep he was very irritable and didn't give a damn about formalities at this point.

"Well you're here because the family of a very noble person is requesting that an alliance be made between our village and theirs. However given that there is a deep hatred held for our village in their village the only way to do this is to have an arranged marriage" the hokage explained instantly waking the man up completely.

"Sorry Hokage-sama but my daughter will only marry one boy, and that's Naruto, hate to say it but that girl is just like her mother when it comes to something she wants. She had already vowed to make him fall for her and I tried to tell her she was too young to make that important of a decision but she wouldn't have it. I even nearly had a kunai hit my balls because of it. I swear if that girl wasn't so set on becoming a medical ninja like her idol she could be the next kushina of the village given her natural skill with weapons" the man said as Aizen could only hold a look that was the mix between laughing and pity.

Aizen remembered how terrifying his sister was with any weapon let alone long distance ones, strangely kushina favored her specially made katana over all other weapons so she wasn't well known for her long range weapons skill despite the fact that none of her or the previous generation could matched in that skill set.

"Well it's good that Naruto would be the one the arranged marriage is with now isn't it" Aizen said making his presence known. The father looked at him his slight shock but before he could respond the hokage continued.

"You see Jamain, Naruto is actually the next in line to rule over all of the whirlpool nation. Just as his mother Kushina Uzumaki was before him. However we both know kushina is unfortunately past so the position falls to her son. Now up until recently the entire elemental nations thought the land of whirlpool was destroyed but we have been mistaken. As such they have come to collect their heir and have the right to do so. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem but given the villages lack of action to help them when they were in need and our treatment of Naruto their village doesn't trust us and has a deep found hatred for us. It's to the point the only way to prevent war is to arrange a political marriage. So his uncle here has requested your daughter be the one the marriage is with given how fond both are of each other. Sadly that would still be pointless unless the next leader of whirlpool had extremely close ties to this village besides that of his wife to be as she will one day move to whirlpool given Naruto's position. This canceling the one connection that he would have to the village. So in order to prevent this, as your daughter will have to have to make visits to the land of whirlpool to get to know her eventually new home thus running a risk of the same happening with her, Naruto will come back to serve the village as a genin representative of whirlpool. So that he and your daughter will build lasting ties to this village as well. This is all in the hopes that with the future king and queen having such good relations with us that the whirlpool village will let go of their hatred and form bonds with our village and thus preventing an all out war. Yet this all is depends on you agreement in the arranged marriage" Sarutobi said calmly.

"*Sigh* well my daughter would be happy to hear this, and give the fact of how like she is to her mother she won't be giving up her pursuit of Naruto any time soon I would be better off helping her then hindering her. However I want it made that either Naruto or my daughter can cancel this at any time" Jamain said in a firm tone

"Already been done, now I just have some paperwork for the both of you to make the arranged marriage official and we're done. However it would be highly insulting if we were to have someone of Naruto's status arranged to marry a regular civilians daughter so you and your family will be giving a seat in the ninja part of the council as your business puts you in direct contact with the shinobi of the village and all of your daughter's descendants will become ninja as well" Sarutobi said as he pulled out multiple forms.

After about thirty minutes they had gone through all the needed paperwork to make it so jamian's family was given a spot on the ninja council. Also to reopen the Uzumaki clan seat on the council as well. Then came the arranged marriage paperwork Which required several signatures and initials. All in all it was a rather simple process until the last page

"I may not know much about politics and have much to learn for my new seat in the council but what is this last page for. I've never seen this type of page in any marriage document before" Jamain said with an arched eyebrow as he showed them the last page that said "expectational guidelines"

"Oh that is where both parties have to write the rules that have to be abided by for the marriage to even take place. Normally this isn't included with normal marriages but given how arranged marriages are often made between young children for different groups this acts as a fail safe. All one has to do is break all pre set guidelines and it will terminate the arrangement. Please feel free to write down whatever you wish, I'll do so after you are finished. However seeing as the hokage knows Naruto very well I ask he add anything he feels might have been left out" Aizen spoke as he gestured for Jamain to go first. By the time they finished there was a rather lengthy list

The Uzumaki will respect the bride to be as if she were one of their own both before and after the marriage.

The bride to be will have dual citizenship for both the land of fire and the land of whirlpool.

The bride to be will be permitted to learn and have access to anything that would have been taught to a ninja of the hidden whirlpool village

The bride to be will be second only to her husband in terms of authority after the marriage

The bride to be will be allowed to attend any and all meetings that requires her husband's presence both before and after the marriage.

Should the husband to be fall ill and or is incapable of fulfilling his duties the bride to be will be put in charge until the husband to be is once again able to fulfill his duties both before and after the marriage

Any and all descendents of the husband and bride to be will only have citizenship in the land of whirlpool but will have full diplomatic immunity in the land of fire and can still act as representatives of the Uzumaki clan in the hidden leaf's council.

The bride to be will have two platoons worth ( **roughly 80 to 100 anbu)** of anbu guard her from the shadows at any given time when inside of the leaf village. All of which will have the duty of ensuring her safety and will have orders to have her safely delivered to the royal family of the land of whirlpool should she ever need to leave the leaf village for her own safety.

Both the husband and wife to be will have no prior knowledge of this agreement until they reach the age of 8

The marriage must happen within two years of both having reached the age of 17.

Both the husband and wife to be must remain completely faithfully to each other after the marriage

These rules may only be changed should both parties agree to it and only by the husband and wife to be or their direct family.

The wife to be will have the Uzumaki clan symbol on each of her outfits in a visible location to show her close connection to the Uzumaki.

Anyone that dares attack, insult, disrespect, or in any other way bring harm to the wife to be will be handed over to the Uzumaki clan along with any and all evidence in each case so the Uzumaki clan can deliver a fitting punishment should the offending assailant not need to be immediately neutralized.

The marriage ceremony will consist of the traditional Uzumaki wedding ceremony

After the list was completed Jamain was surprised when Aizen had actually written 99% of the list with Jamain only writing the first rule as that is really the only thing he was worried about

"Well it is late so my companions and I will be staying at a hotel for the rest of the night and leave in the morning, so we'll see you in three years" the calm Uzumaki said as he vanished from the room

"Well come on Jamain was have to address the council on this, as tomorrow I will have to announce Naruto's true heritage to the village" Sarutobi spoke as he could feel how old he really was as he knew this was going to be a long night.

Little did he or Jamain know was that Aizen had no intention of waiting for morning and was leaving now.

That's a wrap please remember to review as it helps motivate me to put out more chapters sooner hint hint


	3. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	4. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 3

I have begun transferring **The resurrection of the Forgotten clan, The Yin to Naruto Yang,** and **of Fire and sky** , to my new account.


End file.
